Viaje truncado
by Sam Potter Kaiba
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si encerráramos en una misma habitación a Joey, Seto, Yugi, Atem, Marik y Bakura? Esto sucede en el medio de un viaje de placer por el cumpleaños de Seto. Un ONE SHOT lleno de enredos, amores y juegos perversos. yaoi


**Sam: Muy bien, aca estamos con un one-Shot que me costo toda una noche crearlo...**

**Kisara: No seas mentirosa niña! ¿porque no dices que la idea fue de nuestra amiga Nyu-nono y que ella te dio los personajes?**

**Sam: Bueno, bueno tienes razon, no hay necesidad de ponerse asi. En realidad fue una co-produccion con mi gran amiga Nyu-nono en una noche de tequilas...**

**Kisara: y aqui mientes otra vez! ella vive en la otra punta del mundo! Di la verdad.**

**Sam: Bueno esta bien! La armamos en una de nuestras conversaciones privadas de Facebook, que es mejor no contarlas porque vamos a tener problemas legales jajaja. En fin, no es hora de que comienze a relatar la historia?**

**Kisara: Si! cuentame de que se trata.**

**Sam: (con cara de pocos amigos) Acaso no leiste el resumen que con tanto cariño arme? **

**Kisara: Claro que lo lei, es que se me olvido...**

**Sam: Bueno esta bien, te lo contare. Es el cumpleaños de Seto...**

**Kisara: Seto entra en esta historia? Sugooi!**

**Sam: Me vas a dejar que continue o vas a interrumpirme? Sabes que, mejor vayamos a la historia quieres?.**

_(Perdon x tanta locura, ahora hablo yo jajaja. Advertencia, en este one-shot hay yaoi, asique leanlo con precaucion. Espero que les guste y dejenos muchos reviews porque con Nyu-nono lo armamos con mucho esmero y dedicacion, ademas de algunas neuronas quemadas. See ya!)_

* * *

><p><strong>Viaje Truncado <strong>

El sonido de la playa llegaba hasta los oídos de los jóvenes que viajaban en la gran casa rodante que habían alquilado los hermanos Kaiba. Era el cumpleaños de Seto y habían decidido festejarlo con un viaje de fin de semana a la playa. El castaño no estaba muy a gusto con la idea, sin embargo, Mokuba lo había convencido rápidamente prometiéndole que invitaría a sus amigos más cercanos.

Estos resultaron ser Yugi, Atem, Joey, Tea, Kisara, Serenity, Marik y Bakura. Como era de esperarse, Seto se enfadó al ver tanta gente en la puerta de su casa pero basto una mirada de cachorro mojado de parte de su hermano para aceptar que toda la pandilla fuera al viaje.

Cuando comenzaron a acercarse al hotel que el pelinegro había reservado, este se acercó a las chicas, que estaban al fondo del inmenso automóvil.

Mokuba: ¿Chicas, que les parece si le hacemos una broma a los chicos?

Tea: (moviendo las manos macabramente) ¡Si! Me encanta la idea. Al fin podre vengarme de Joey.

Serenity: ¿Por qué dices eso Tea? ¿A caso mi hermano hizo algo malo? No lo se chicos, no me gustan las bromas y menos hacerlas. _(N/a: Es la buena de la historia, ya se darán cuenta porque)_.

Kisara: (con una inmensa sonrisa y un poco de nosebleed) Seria genial, me encanta ver a tu hermano enojado.

Mokuba: ¡Entonces decidido! Por mayoría le jugaremos una broma. Pero ¿Qué podríamos hacer?

Serenity: ¡ya se! ¿Que tal si los arrojamos con la ropa puesta a la piscina del hotel?

Tea: ¡Serenity, no seas anticuada! Eso no es una broma, es un juego de niños. ¿Y si les cambiamos las valijas y se llevan las valijas equivocadas?

Kisara: (poniendo los ojos en blanco) Hablando de inmadurez…

Tea: (Subiendo el tono de su voz) ¿Inmadura yo?, a ver si te crees muy lista, ¿Cuál seria tu broma?

Kisara: Mi broma seria que los encerremos a todos en una habitación del hotel y los dejemos ahí una noche entera. Podríamos dejar una cámara de video encendida para ver lo que hacen y hasta unos juguetes para que se diviertan.

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta al escuchar la propuesta de la peliblanca ya que pensaron que ella era una chica inocente, pero al parecer se confundieron. La verdadera razón por la que ella pensó en ese chasco fue porque no hacia mucho tiempo atrás, Atem le confesó que estaba perdidamente enamorado de Yugi pero que no sabia como expresárselo, así que el pequeño chascarrillo lo ayudaría y mucho. Además, ella se había dado cuenta hace bastante tiempo que su ex novio sentía cosas por Joey y que este le correspondía, simplemente nunca habían tenido la oportunidad de blanquearlo. Por ultimo estaban Marik y Bakura, que aunque no habían blanqueado su homosexualidad, Kisara sabía muy bien lo pervertidos que eran con unas gotas de alcohol encima.

Tea: (mirándola con cara de espanto) ¿Espera, cuando hablas de juguetes te refieres a…?

Kisara: Sabes muy bien a que me refiero Tea, no hace falta aclarar. _(N/a: Todos sabemos de que esta hablando ¿verdad? Por si no lo entendieron, ella habla de esos juguetes prohibidos muajajajaja)_

Mokuba: entonces haremos eso, si todas están de acuerdo. Ahora al plan.

El viaje había sido largo y cansador por lo que casi todos, habían ido a dormir una siesta luego de hacer el registro del hotel. Mientras tanto nuestros amigos estaban armando todo para la pequeña broma. Habían decidido que usarían la habitación de la peliblanca para su plan, ya que le había tocado la mas espaciosa y menos ambientada.

Mokuba se encargó de colocar las diferentes cámaras por todo el lugar, mientras que Tea y Serenity se divertían descomponiendo la cerradura de la puerta de entrada. Por su parte Kisara llegaba con una caja inmensa; en ella había toda clase de cosas como varias bufandas de plumas, juguetes de goma de diversos tamaños y formas _(N/a: Mokuba no se enterara de esto, se los aseguro! Porque creo que Seto mataría a Kisara al instante por ser tan depravada, pero que vamos a hacer alguien tiene que tomar la iniciativa, ¿verdad?)_, antifaces, entre otras cosas pervertidas. Ella dejo la caja sobre la cama y decidió ayudar a Mokuba con el arreglo de las cámaras ya que el pobre no podía ni con su alma.

Pasaron toda la tarde y parte de la noche armando el escenario de su broma. Para cuando se dieron cuenta, ya era hora de citar a los chicos y empezar con la segunda parte de su plan, que consistía en el siguiente mensaje: _"Habrá fiesta en mi habitación, celebrando el cumpleaños de Seto, ven a las 9 de la noche y trae algo para beber. Kisara"._ No podía negarlo, la peliblanca era una rompe corazones y ella se jactaba de eso. Inmediatamente comenzó a terminar de acomodar su habitación ya que quedaba media hora y sus victimas llegarían.

En la otra parte del hotel, Atem, Yugi y Joey disfrutaban de la piscina climatizada cuando les llego un mensaje.

Joey: ¿Conque fiesta eh? Y habrá bebidas! Sera divertido

Yugi: No lo se Joey, y si es una trampa? ¿Tu que opinas Atem?

Atem: Opino que deberíamos echar un vistazo por las dudas. De por si es muy sospechoso que nos mandaran el mismo mensaje a todos.

Joey: Atem no seas aguafiestas! Es obvio porque lo hizo, quería ahorrar tiempo y avisarnos a todos de la misma manera. Además, seguro estará Tea…

Atem: (poniendo cara de pocos amigos y luego sonrojándose) cierra la boca! Ella no es la que me interesa…

Joey: y entonces quien es?

Yugi: deja de fastidiarlo, ya mucho tiene el pobre de haber quedado aquí con nosotros y no en el antiguo Egipto.

Joey: entonces esta decidido, iremos!

Yugi: (revisando su celular) No creen que deberíamos ir a cambiarnos? Falta media hora para la fiesta y seguro no querrá que lleguemos tarde.

Atem: tienes razón Yug, andando!

En una de las habitaciones mas alejadas del hotel, el C.E.O de Kaiba Corp. intentaba conciliar el sueño. Había algo que lo perturbaba, aunque no se había dado cuenta que era hasta que sonó su celular. Luego de leer el mensaje que Kisara le había mandado, cayó en la cuenta de que no había visto a su hermano desde que llegaron al hotel. Sin embargo no le había importado mucho ya que seguramente debía estar con Kisara. Su hermano menor solía pasar mucho tiempo con ella luego de su separación. Claro que él jamás se enteraría la verdadera razón por la cual rompió con Kisara: Seto en el fondo de su corazón amaba a Joey Wheeler, aunque le costara admitirlo ya que su orgullo era más fuerte. Increíblemente, su novia había entendido perfectamente las razones de su separación y había jurado no decirle a nadie ya que hubiera sido una mala imagen para su empresa.

"No me quedara otra opción que ir si es que quiero saber como se encuentra mi cachorro" pensó Seto mientas se levantaba de un salto y comenzaba a cambiarse desganadamente.

El reloj dio las 9 pm y todos los chicos se dirigieron a la habitación de la peliblanca, que los estaba esperando con la puerta abierta. Cuando estuvieron todos reunidos, Kisara, Mokuba, Tea y Serenity salieron de su escondite. Rápidamente ellos corrieron hacia la puerta de salida y sin decir una palabra la cerraron de un portazo. Inmediatamente el pestillo que previamente Tea y Serenity habían descompuesto se trabó haciendo que los chicos quedaran encerrados dentro.

Seto: (pegado a la puerta y golpeándola salvajemente) Kisara, ¿Qué diablos estas haciendo? ¡Sácame de aquí, abre la puerta!

Kisara: (riéndose a carcajadas) ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS SETO! Disfruta tu regalo.

Yugi: (con voz histérica) ¡Tenia razón! Yo sabía que algo raro había. ¿Qué haremos Atem? Soy claustrofóbico! ¡TEA SACAME DE AQUÍ!

Atem: (poniendo los ojos en blanco y palmeando el hombro de su amigo) no te preocupes Aibou, buscaremos la manera de salir de aquí.

Joey: ¡Serenity sácame de aquí! ¡No quiero estar encerrado en la misma habitación con el ricachón! ¡Ayúdame!

Serenity: Lo siento Nee-chan. Los chicos me obligaron.

Tea: ¡No seas mentirosa Serenity! Tú también participaste en esto. ¡Tu te la buscaste Joey, VENGANZA!

Mokuba: ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HERMANITO! Pórtate bien, nos vemos a la mañana.

Seto: (desesperándose) ¿A LA MAÑANA? ¡MOKUBA ABRE LA PUERTA INMEDIATAMENTE! NIÑO MALCRIADO, YA VERAS CUANDO SALGA DE AQUÍ…

No se escucha ningún ruido detrás de la puerta, al parecer las chicas y Mokuba se habían ido. Sin embargo ellos estaban en la habitación de al lado (que casualmente era la de Tea) viendo las reacciones de sus amigos por el enorme plasma del comedor mientas comían palomitas de maíz.

**Mientras tanto en la habitación de los chicos: **

Marik: (con voz seductora y señalando una botella de tequila que estaba sobre una mesa) Al parecer estamos encerrados y no cambiara nuestra situación nos ponemos tensos Kaiba, ¿Qué tal si jugamos a algo?

Yugi: (revolcándose en el piso) Alguien ayúdeme, ¡me estoy quedando sin aire!

Atem: No seas artista y levántate Aibou, se puede respirar perfectamente, ¿ves?

Yugi se levantó sonrojado y se sentó en una de las sillas, intentando calmarse. Kaiba seguía golpeando desaforadamente la puerta pensando que así lograría abrirla.

Seto: (pensando) Voy a matar a ese chiquillo, ¿Cómo se atreve a encerrarme con estos perdedores? Me encargaré de Kisara y Mokuba cuando salga de aquí, ya verán…

Bakura: Chicos contrólense, ya estamos aquí y no cambiará nuestra situación y alterarnos no servirá de nada. Marik tiene razón, juguemos a algo para pasar el tiempo.

Inmediatamente después Joey vuelve de la habitación principal con una inmensa caja. Sobre ella había una nota que decía:

"_Chicos, disfruten nuestros regalos. Con cariño Kisara"_

Joey: ¿Regalos, a que se refiere?

Yugi comenzó a abrir la caja rápidamente y sacó uno de los juguetes de la caja sin entender que significaba, sin embargo Seto (que si sabia de que se trataba) se lo quito de las manos y dijo:

Seto: ¿Qué diablos pretende esta chica? ¡Esta loca! ¡Voy a matarla cuando salga de aquí!

Marik: (tomando la figura de goma de las manos de Seto y girándola en sus manos) esto me da una idea, caballeros, les propongo algo…

**En la habitación de las chicas:**

Kisara: ¡Sabía que Seto se enfadaría! Se ve tan lindo…

Mokuba: ¿Kis que hay en esa caja?

Tea: (ligeramente sonrojada ante la inocencia de Yugi) cosas de adultos Mokuba, ya sabrás de que se trata.

Serenity: No creen que se nos fue un poco la mano? Deberíamos sacarlos, me dan pena.

Ella se levanto e intentó destrabar la puerta de los chicos, pero no lo logro. A los segundos volvió a ocupar su lugar en el sofá junto a Kisara, que seguía descostillándose de risa.

Kisara: Niña ingenua, es obvio que no podrás abrirla. Esta muy bien trabada. Mañana veremos que haremos con ellos. ¿Mokuba no deberías irte a dormir? Es muy tarde.

Mokuba: (poniendo ojitos de perro mojado) No Kis yo quiero seguir viendo, ¡es lo mas cercano al Big Brother que he visto!

Tea: ¡Miren! Ya empezaron a jugar, ¿eso es una botella vacía?

**En la habitación de los chicos (con unas copas de más): **

Bakura: (gira la botella de cerveza vacía y señala a Atem) ¡Reto a Atem a darle un abrazo a Joey! Recuerda que si no lo haces tendrás que beberte la mitad de la botella de tequila.

El tricolor se levanta con cara de pocos amigos y le da un afectuoso abrazo al rubio, que se sonroja.

Atem: Bien, ahora me toca a mí. (Gira la botella y le toca a Marik) ¡Te reto a confesar un secreto!

Marik: Eso es muy fácil. ¡Estoy saliendo con Bakura!. ¿No es así pastelito?

Seto, Joey, Atem y Yugi: (con la boca abierta) ¡QUE!

Bakura: ¿Acaso no lo sabían? Pensé que era evidente…

Joey: Entonces ustedes, digo… emmm

Marik: (abrazando y besando a Bakura) Si, tenemos intimidad y déjame decirte que es lo mas hermoso que hay en la faz de la tierra.

Yugi: (poniendo cara de asco) Puaj, ¿Dos hombres besándose? ¡Que Asco! (intento levantarse pero no pudo) ¡Atem porque me siento mareado?

Atem: (riéndose escandalosamente por las copas de mas que tenia encima) Aibou estas borracho, ven vamos a acostarnos. Deberíamos descansar.

Atem y Yugi se van a una de las habitaciones. El tricolor mayor toma algunos objetos de la caja a escondidas de su amigo.

Mientras tanto los demás seguían hablando en el salón.

Seto: No era de esperarse que dos fenómenos estén juntos. Si van a hacer cosas asquerosas váyanse, estoy de muy mal humor como para soportarlos.

Bakura: (acercándose a Kaiba, pasándole la lengua por la mejilla) ¿Acaso eres homofóbico Seto? Mira que una vez que pruebas el placer de hacerlo con otro hombre es muy difícil volver a la normalidad.

Marik: Tienes razón pastelito mio. ¿Qué tal si seguimos el ejemplo de los chicos y vamos a la habitación que quedó libre? Quiero poblarte estos disfraces.

Joey: (gritando desesperadamente) OIGAN, ESPEREN ¿ME DEJARAN AQUÍ CON EL RICACHON MALCRIADO?

Marik: (parándose en la puerta mientras le mostraba unas esposas de peluche) ¿prefieres jugar con nosotros o mirarle la cara al ricachón?

Joey retrocede y se sienta en el sofá. Definitivamente él era demasiado hombre para ser esclavo de unos locos pervertidos. _(N/a: eso lo veremos cachorro muajajaja)_

Bakura: eso pensé, ven pastelito vamos a la cama, necesito de ti.

**En la habitación de las chicas: **

Mokuba: , Seto quiero ese Ferrari, ¡Cómpramelo!

Kisara: (Suspirando) Al fin se durmió, ¿creen que los chicos estén haciendo algo interesante?

Tea: (peleando con Serenity por el control remoto) ¡déjame ver que esta haciendo mi Yugi! Espero que Atem no le ponga una mano encima…

Serenity: Basta Tea, mi hermano corre peligro estando en la misma habitación que Kaiba, ¡tengo que ir a ayudarlo!

Kisara: ¡Ya basta! Serenity no podrás entrar a esa habitación a menos que atravieses paredes y Tea, Atem esta muerto de amor por Yugi y él ama a Atem, ¡Déjalo ser!

Tea: (soltando el control remoto) Como que mi Yugi… pero no puede ser…

Kisara: Créelo, es verdad. Ahora si me dejan voy a dividir la pantalla así estamos todos contentos.

Serenity: ¡Mira! Bakura se disfrazo de conejo y Marik de lobo… ¿Qué harán estos dos? ¿Eso es un juguete de goma? Marik esta intro…

Tea: (interrumpiéndola) ¡Cállate Serenity! ¿Acaso eres la relatora? Todas estamos viendo eso… (Inmediatamente comienza sangrar por la nariz) ¿Marik tiene ese cuerpazo? ¿Por qué todos los chicos lindos son gays?

Kisara: ¡Ya cállense las dos! Intento escuchar de qué están hablando…

**En el cuarto de Yugi y Atem…**

Atem: Aibou déjate sacar la ropa y meterte en la ducha, si sigues así no se te pasara la borrachera.

Yugi: (con la nariz roja y los ojos vidriosos) ¡Había una vez un barco chiquito, Había una vez un barco chiquito, que no podía, que no podía navegar…! Tienes unos ojos hermosos Atem… ¿Por qué yo no soy igual de guapo que tu?

Atem: Lo eres para mi Yugi, eres el ser mas hermoso que he visto.

Luego, de improvisto Atem besa apasionadamente a su compañero en los labios, mientras lo arrojaba sobre la cama. El tricolor mayor introducía su lengua en la cavidad del pequeño mientras tocaba todo su cuerpo. Lo había deseado desde hacia mucho tiempo y al fin podría cumplir su aspiración. Yugi no oponía resistencia a lo que sucedía en su cuerpo, en parte a causa del alcohol y por otro lado a causa de aquel sueño que había reprimido ya hacia mucho tiempo.

Yugi: Atem yo quiero…

Atem: No hables Aibou, solo déjate llevar.

A esta altura ellos ya se habían quitado la ropa y el tricolor mayor jugueteaba con la entrada del pequeño, aunque ya se había aburrido; por eso, se colocó un poco de lubricante y penetró a su compañero lentamente…

Yugi: (jadeando y sudando) Atem sigue por favor…

Mientras tanto, en la pequeña sala, Seto y Joey escuchaban los gemidos subidos de tono del tricolor y de Bakura, que al parecer la pasaba de lo lindo con Marik. De su habitación solo salían gemidos, gritos y ruido de látigos, por lo que ni el castaño ni el rubio tenían ganas de imaginarse lo que sucedería allí adentro. Joey estaba sentado en la punta del sofá, mientras que Seto estaba frente a él con la botella (o lo poco que quedaba) de tequila en su mano. Era más que evidente que el rubio se sentía cohibido con la presencia del castaño y que estar solos en la misma habitación no ayudaba mucho.

Joey: Discúlpame Kaiba pero creo que me iré a dormir, el viaje me agotó mucho. Hasta mañana.

El rubio se recostó en el sofá, pero a los minutos sintió unos labios que besaban tiernamente su cuello. Inmediatamente sintió que un escalofrío recorría toda su espalda y todo su cuerpo se quedo rígido ante ese contacto externo. No necesitó ver quien era la persona que estaba detrás de el ya que le hablo al oído muy seductoramente.

Seto: ¿Quieres jugar un poco cachorro? Porque yo si tengo muchas ganas de hacerlo…

Joey: (hiperventilando) Kaiba, no sabes de lo que hablas. Estás ebrio, sal de encima mio ¿quieres?

Seto: Cierra la boca cachorro pulgoso y por una vez en tu vida escucha a tus mayores. Es la primera vez que estoy tan lucido y déjame decirte que aunque eres un saco de pulgas despreciable (_N/a: Que dulce que eres Kaiba!_) te amo desde la primera vez que te vi…

Joey se quedo pasmado ante semejante revelación y aunque al principio se resistió un poco, luego dejo que sus hormonas adolescentes se desataran. Seto lo desvistió rápidamente mientras él hacia lo propio con el intrincado sobretodo del castaño. Sin perder ni un segundo, comenzaron a besarse desaforadamente mientas acariciaban su cuerpo como dos amantes que se encontraban luego de una larga ausencia. Joey gimió ante el primer contacto con el miembro de Seto, que estaba deseoso por llegar al mismo centro de su amante. Ellos hicieron el amor varias veces esa noche, hasta quedar exhaustos y completamente bañados en sudor.

**En el cuarto de las chicas… **

Serenity:

Tea: Al fin se durmió, ya no la aguantaba con su discurso amable de salvar a los chicos… oye, ¿ese no es Seto? ¿Qué le esta haciendo a Joey? ¡Oh por dios, no puedo creerlo, conque el ricachón esta enamorado de él! ¿Tu lo sabias? Espera, Marik y Bakura… ¡que horror! Son unos profesionales, ¿me pregunto cuanto tiempo hace que salen?

Kisara: (un poco triste) Si, lo sabia. Por eso rompimos. Pero me hace feliz verlo feliz. Al fin y al cabo, tengo mis ambiciones. Creo que me iré a dormir. Hasta mañana.

**A la mañana siguiente…**

Kisara: ¡Arriba dormilones! ¡Es hora de levantarse!

Seto: Kisara no me grites, me duele demasiado la cabeza.

Tea: Se llama resaca Kaiba, acostúmbrate.

Seto: (poniendo los ojos en blanco) ya lo se chica lista, no hace falta que me lo digas. ¿Y Mokuba?

Kisara: esta durmiendo con Serenity, ellos todavía no se despiertan. Diablos, hay demasiado olor a alcohol aquí (abriendo las ventanas)

Seto: ¿COMO DIABLOS HICIERON PARA ENTRAR?

Kisara: fácil, forcé la puerta con un destornillador, ¿acaso crees que era de decoración el que te deje sobre la repisa?

Kaiba empezó a maldecir a los cuatro vientos mientras Marik, Bakura, Yugi y Atem salían de sus respectivas habitaciones, somnolientos.

Yugi: ¿Atem por qué me duele tanto la cabeza? Creo que me va a estallar.

Atem: (repitiendo la línea de Tea) Se llama resaca compañero, pero no te preocupes ya se te quitara.

Marik: (mirando por la ventana) ¿Qué tal si vamos a la playa? Hace un día estupendo.

Bakura: ¡excelente idea pastelito! Iré a cambiarme

Marik: ¡Espérame bombón!

Kisara, Tea, Atem y Yugi también salen para ponerse el traje de baño, dejando solos a Seto y Joey (otra vez) _(N/a: Kisara tenia sus valijas en el cuarto de al lado) _

Seto: (con un leve sonrojo) Cachorro, lo que sucedió ayer, esto, creo que yo…

Joey: Yo también lo disfrute mucho Seto. Creo que era cuestión de tiempo para que nos diéramos cuenta de lo que sentimos. (Le da un beso tierno en los labios)

Seto: (Sonrojándose aun mas) entonces nosotros… creo que deberíamos ser algo mas que amigos…

Joey: ¿hablas de ser pareja?

Seto: Si, hablo de que seamos pareja. ¿Quieres?

Joey: ¿Qué si quiero? Déjame pensar (se acerca al castaño y queda a dos centímetros de él) ¡Claro que quiero Seto Kaiba!

En media hora todos estuvieron cambiados y listos para ir a la playa. En el camino Seto hacia un balance de lo que había vivido en su cumpleaños. Se había enfadado muchísimo al principio por la travesura de Mokuba, pero al final salió mejor parado de lo que él había supuesto, porque había recibido el mejor regalo de cumpleaños de todos: el amor de Joey.


End file.
